


Just Desserts

by IAmStoryteller



Series: Love at First Bite (and so the food puns begin and I’m not sorry) [3]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe- social media, Culinary AU, Fluff, Gen, M/M, New Beginnings, happy endings, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 17:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19177837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmStoryteller/pseuds/IAmStoryteller
Summary: Some future things.





	Just Desserts

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the brief third part. It covers parts of Yuno and Asta's relationship after they have their successful first date!

Asta’s level of self-confidence did not make him any less nervous. After building a relationship with Yuno for the last three years, Asta knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Yuno. And so, Asta dipped into his savings (the money he was saving to put towards his future restaurant) and bought an engagement ring. He knew that Yuno was going to be embarrassed and think that Asta should not have “wasted the money on a ring.”

He did not care, because Yuno deserved the big gesture. 

“You’re subdued tonight. Everything okay,” asked Yuno. They were in Yuno’s apartment, eating dinner (that they both made).

“Yep,” said Asta, grinning.

“UH-huh,” said Yuno, not believing Asta. 

The two knew each other too well now to keep anything from each other. Asta knew all of Yuno’s tells and vice-versa.

“You’ve been fidgety, like you have something to tell me,” said Yuno, knowingly.

Asta flushed. “Uh, well.” He was not good at things like this so he just pulled the ring box out of his pocket and put it on the table before them. 

Yuno’s face looked shocked for once. “Asta?” It was a soft and questioning.

Stuttering, Asta asked, “Will you marry me, Yuno?”

“Yes,” said Yuno, fondly looking at Asta. “But it’s strange that you got to it first.”

And then, Yuno pulled out ring box from his sweater jacket. 

“Oh?”

_~_~_~_~_~

CLOTUBE VIDEO TRANSCRIPT

“Wedding Reception Vlog of Asta Black and Yuno Zephyr, Featuring Vanesssa Enoteca & Charmy Pappitson (with Finral on Camera)”

VANESSA: So I’m here at little Asta and his husband Yuno’s wedding reception. It’s amazing that the combined forces of the Black Bulls and the Golden Dawn managed to cater the entire event. I’m surprised that Yami and William managed to wrangle everyone to give this feast.

(Zoom out, video shows tables of gourmet food, a chocolate fountain, a sweets station and an ice cream sundae bar)

CHARMY (drunk on food): I’m in heaven, oh I’m in heaven.

VANESSA: Charmy, how’s the food?

CHARMY: Remind me to crash more weddings like this! I could die right now with how much tasty food there is…!

(Charmy wanders off to the chocolate fountain. Vanessa rushes to make sure tha Charmy doesn’t jump into said fountain)

FINRAL (turning the camera around so his handsome face is showing): As Vanessa attempts to wrestle Charmy from contaminating the chocolate fountain, let’s go find the newly married couple!

(Finral finds Asta and Yuno, who are holding hands, and being in love and happy)

FINRAL: How’s the happy married couple?

ASTA: Hey, Finral! This is amazing. You guys really outdone yourselves with the food!

YUNO: Everything’s wonderful.

FINRAL: We’re all just so happy for you guys. 

_~_~_~_~_~

They were on a beach, enjoying a picnic and make sand castles like they were seven years old again. Yuno couldn’t have been any happier than he was at this moment. His husband Asta was cheerfully building a tower while Yuno watched from the safety under the umbrella (because Yuno had burned badly if his pale skin was not protected). Asta tanned gloriously under the heat of the sun and he was just so handsome.

“This is great, Yuno. Thanks for choosing this as our honeymoon,” said Asta, beaming. 

“Anything for you.” 

Neither had a normal childhood as they both were at the mercy of the state foster care system and outings to beaches and other fun family places were out of the question due to the budget. Yuno remembered Asta wanted to have a beach picnic, so Yuno thought a week at the nearest beach resort, south of Clover City, would have to do.

“Hey, Asta,” said Yuno. “I have another question for you.”

“Shoot.”

“I know you’re close to your saving goal to open your restaurant, but I was wondering if you wanted to open one together,” said Yuno. 

Asta jumped and launched himself at Yuno, tackling Yuno to the ground in a big bear hug. “I would love that! Our food is so amazing! We could definitely be popular. Oh, but what about the Golden Dawn Diner?”

“Mimosa will take it over as the head chef,” said Yuno. “So, you game, my dear husband?”

Asta grinned. “Hell yeah.”

_~_~_~_~_~  
**A DEMON’S HOARD OF RECIPES**  
**A Blog Dedicated to All the Best Comfort Foods**

“A Dream Come True”  
By:  
Demon  
AKA Asta Black-Zephyr

Well, folks. I have finally achieved my goal.

I just achieved it alongside the love of my life, my husband and an amazing chef, Yuno Black-Zephyr.

Our restaurant _**CLOVER LEAVES**_ will be having a soft opening tomorrow night and the true opening the following day. Lines will be long for the opening weekend, but don’t despair if you can’t get a table this weekend. We’ll be around for the foreseeable future.

On that note, I would like to thank all of my followers for supporting my years of collecting recipes and talking food on this blog. As I will be focused only on my husband and I’s new adventure, this will be the last post on this blog. (The blog will stay up, never fear!) 

Keep making good food for the people you love. 

Demon out for the last time! 

See you at CLOVER LEAVES! 

**Author's Note:**

> As always let me know what you think!
> 
> The fourth and final part won't be started until July. The 4th part will be a collection of one-shot stories from this Culinary AU and not just about Yuno and Asta. Here's the current list and if you want to see anything else let me know in the comments.
> 
> Love (and Friendship) at First Bite  
> Black Clover Culinary AU Story 4  
> Collection of One-Shots
> 
> 1\. Yami and Charlotte  
> 2\. Noelle and Kahono  
> 3\. Asta’s job interview, age 15, for the busboy position at Black Bulls Bar and Grill  
> 4\. Yuno and Mimosa’s friendship  
> 5\. Asta and Noelle’s friendship  
> 6\. Magna and Luck  
> 7\. Finral and Finesse  
> 8\. The Opening of King/Julius and his original Sous-chefs  
> 9\. Sol's Love Story  
> 10\. Gauche's Love Story  
> 11\. Klaus's Love Story  
> 12\. Mimosa's Love Story  
> 13\. Rill's Love Story  
> 14\. Kirsch and Zora  
> 15\. Asta and Yuno move into together (after the engagement)  
> 16\. Asta and Yuno’s 5th wedding anniversary/3rd anniversary for their restaurant opening


End file.
